The present invention relates generally to a paper shredder, and more particularly to a structure for adjusting width of the frame of the paper shredder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,675 discloses a paper shredder as shown in FIG. 1. This prior art paper shredder 70 is provided in one side with an expandable frame 71 which is formed of two expandable rods 72 and an actuate outer rod 75. The two expandable rods 72 are expendably disposed in the main body of the paper shredder 70. The actuate outer rod 75 is fastened with the outer ends of the two expandable rods such that the actuate outer rod 75 cooperates by means of its radian with the actuate fringe of a paper strip collecting bucket 79. In light of the adjustable length of the expandable rods 72, the paper shredder 70 cooperates with the paper strip collecting buckets 79 various in width.
Such a prior art paper shredder as described above is defective in design in that the actuate outer rod 75 has a fixed shape and a fixed radian. As a result, the actuate outer rod 75 can only accommodate a bucket which has an opening of a predetermined radian. In addition, there is lack of a means to fasten the paper shredder 70 with the bucket 79.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a paper shredder with a frame width adjusting structure for adjusting the radian of the outer end of the frame such that the paper shredder cooperates with the paper strip collecting containers having openings various in width and shape. In addition, the paper shredder can be held securely in place on the paper strip collecting containers.
The frame width adjusting structure of the present invention is mounted on the main body of the paper shredder, which is formed of a housing, a paper shredding tool, a control circuit, and a drive motor. The housing is provided in one side with a retaining piece extending downwards. The frame width adjusting structure comprises two expandable rods which are parallel to each other and are expendably disposed in other side of the main body of the paper shredder such that the expandable rods are opposite in location to the retaining piece, and that the outer ends of the two expandable rods are connected by a bridging member which is provided with a receiving cell with an opening facing downwards, two fixation pillars which are disposed at the top end thereof in the top of the receiving cell of the bridging member such that the two fixation pillars are separated from each other by a predetermined distance, and that the bottom ends of the pillars are jutted out of the receiving cell, two connection rods pivoted at one end thereof with the bottom ends of the two fixation pillars, a pull handle provided with a retaining piece extending downwards and pivoted with other ends of the two connection rods. The pull handle is located at the outer side of the bridging member. As the pull handle is swiveled in relation to the bridging member, a small adjustment space is made available to accommodate the paper strip collectors with openings various in shape. The paper shredder is secured in place on the paper strip collector.